The present invention relates generally to an interactive education system. In particular, the present invention relates to an interactive education system which may include a library of multimedia and interactive programming materials randomly accessed by multiple sites simultaneously and over different types of communication channels.
Education systems which do not require a classroom teacher or instructor are well-known. For example, one type of such an education system involves the use of videotape for presenting educational information over television monitors to multiple locations. Many drawbacks exist, however, with respect to the use of such videotape technology as an educational tool. For instance, students cannot interact with a video tape presentation. In addition, videotape viewed over a communications channel and played from a remote site to multiple, simultaneous students or users cannot be randomly accessed by individual students. Other problems with videotape systems include the lack of immediate feedback to the user. In other words, videotape systems cannot provide a means to test the user and provide instantaneous feedback or provide response-dependent reinforcement of the subject material. Videotape systems also suffer from the requirement that, to be sent over certain communications channels such as Local Area Networks (LANs), the videotape signal must first be converted to a digital signal. The present invention is directed at overcoming these known drawbacks with videotape education systems.
The present invention is generally directed to a multifunctional digital video and multimedia presentation system, incorporating components which output video, modulated radio frequency channels, and data. The system of the invention may be controlled through telephony access, over a computer network using a web based graphical user interface, or via a wireless link using handheld devices. The system may be networked to a cable television distribution system, computer local area or wide area network, and via coaxial, fiber optic or wireless connections. The system outputs may be a variety of displays, including video monitors, television sets or computer displays. The system inputs may be standardized files, video, and audio delivered over the same types of communications channels used for presentation, or analog signals received directly from other sources.
In an exemplary embodiment, an interactive educational system comprises a server including permanent memory, a first communications channel, and a terminal for a student to receive educational materials. The materials may include data, video, and/or audio presented materials. The communications channel is bi-directional whereby the server communicates with the terminal, and the user interacts with the terminal to communicate with the server. The terminal may be a computer with a processor, a monitor, and a user controlled input device, such as a keyboard, a pointing device, a camera, or a microphone. In the exemplary embodiment, the first communications channel may be an Internet communications channel.
In accordance with the exemplary embodiment, the interactive educational system may further include multiple user terminals each of which provide random access to the educational materials. The educational materials are stored by the server, and each of the multiple users may access the precise location for materials which the particular user desires to use or be presented. The server prompts each of the separate users to demonstrate their comprehension of the educational materials used by that user or student, and the server evaluates the correctness of each user""s responses and re-presents relevant portions of the educational materials to that user when that user fails to demonstrate adequate comprehension of the educational materials. In the exemplary embodiment, the server includes writeable/rewriteable memory, wherein each of the users""responses are recorded in the writeable/rewriteable memory.